


Dirty Truth Or Dare? *It gets steamy*

by Joey29



Series: Sterek's YouTube Channel [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always feminine Stiles, Couples Quiz, M/M, Question and Answers, Stiles Stilinski Wears Makeup, Stiles wears acrylic nails, YouTube, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey29/pseuds/Joey29
Summary: Stiles and Derek films a couples Truth or Dare challenge on their channel.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek's YouTube Channel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Dirty Truth Or Dare? *It gets steamy*

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. This is Sterek's YouTube Channel 2.0. You may already know that I lost my stories last year only recovering one. Which is The Twelve Thousand Dollar Bottle of White Gold, go check that out if you haven't already. I post a new chapter everyday. 
> 
> Back to this story, I post as I remember and I will be posting new pranks. Now even though this challenge was not apart of the original series last year that I posted I wanted to try something a bit different here. This is Sterek's YouTube Channel so I wanted to bring the whole YouTube channel experience to you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Stiles and Derek sat side by side upon their white sofa as their camera and ring light sat before them.

Their Living Room was a contemporary design. The white French double doors that they are sitting before brought in the natural light of the afternoon within the room. The glare of the sun, kissed Stiles’ cheeks which only luminated the glow of the golden highlighter that was upon his high cheekbones. The white sofa that they were sitting on was fashioned with large white, grey and beige pillows along with a white faux mink throw. The style of the living room was minimalistic being accessorized with a side table made out of the trunk of an oak tree with a glass on top, along with a bright cherry oak coffee table which sat atop of a large white shag rug. Two large five stem peach-colored Pampas Grass plants stood within large glass vases at the back corner of the room accenting each side of the large French doors. There were also two white armchairs facing the sofa in view of the camera.

Stiles waved towards the camera, “Hello, everyone and welcome back to our channel. I am Stiles.”

Stiles was dressed in an animal print t-strap back top with matching animal print high-rise leggings with mesh lace-up detail running from the side thighs to ankle. His arms and shoulders were toned and bare for the camera.

Derek held Stiles possessively around his slim waist dressed in a black tight Henley shirt with tight distressed black jeans.

Derek smiled, “Derek.”

Stiles glanced at Derek and blushed, “He is so cute.”

Derek blushed.

“Today we are doing the couples Truth or Dare challenge.” Stiles turned his attention back at the camera.

“Dirty Truth or Dare challenge.” Derek added, “Don’t forget dirty.”

Stiles hummed suggestively, “We won’t want to forget that.”

Derek turned to him with his eyebrows furrowed.

After a very intense stare down Stiles cleared his throat and glanced back at the camera, “Anyway. Let’s start. We got your questions from our Instagram, Twitter and Facebook pages."

Derek shook his head with wide eyes, “You guys are freaks.”

Stiles snickered, “Wolfie, they are our viewing audience. Be nice.”

Derek only shrugged towards the camera.

“Anyway.” He removed a blue crystal bowl from their coffee table that sat before them and started, “We wrote out your questions and placed them in this bowl. Wolfie and I, will each randomly select one and ask the other.”

“Wait.” Derek paused the tape, “If this is Truth or Dare….”

“Wolfie, we will open the paper and we will ask the person, Truth or Dare, whichever they choose the question or act will be on the paper.”

Derek’s face registered confusion.

Stiles sighed, “Just pick first and you will see. I made little column boxes on the paper.”

Derek nodded with a smirk, “Fine.”

Stiles shook his head towards the camera, “You saw that right? Only a ploy to get me to start first.”

Derek laughed victoriously.

Stiles only gave him the side eye.

Derek released his arm from around Stiles’ waist and chose a paper. He repositioned himself so that he was sitting slightly way from the camera and his attention was on Stiles, “Baby?”

Stiles groaned placing his hair behind his ears. His hair was cut to his collarbone. His brunet hair had caramel highlights as he wore it in loose curls. “What?” He ran his fingers through his hair timidly while looking at the camera in terror.

“Truth or Dare?” Derek replied with a wink.

“Truth.” Stiles swallowed.

Derek exhaled deeply before repeating, “Have we ever made love in an unusual place?”

Stiles blurted out, “What?” He started to laugh placing a hand over his mouth. His orange acrylic nails shined due to the sunrays hitting the gemstones, “Are you guys serious?”

“Wait…I’m not done.” Derek stopped Stiles’ outbursts, “Where was it? And how did it feel?”

“So, three questions then?” Stiles removed his hand from his mouth.

“No, just the one.” Derek tossed the paper on the table.

Stiles hummed, “Wow.”

Derek eyed him suggestively.

“Okay.” Stiles collected his thoughts, “The craziest place we have done it was in the parking lot outside the movie theater.” He blushed as his cheeks flushed red, “But that wasn’t really unusual.” He thought.

“Clocks-a-ticking baby.”

“This isn’t timed.” Stiles rebutted. “Anyway, the most unusual place….” He clicked his tongue, “I’ve got to say was the stairwell at the museum in West Hollywood.” Stiles covered his face clearly embarrassed.

Derek nodded with glee, “And how did it feel baby?”

Stiles peeked through his fingers at the camera, “Damn good.”

“Oh yeah!” Derek replied in a low voice.

“Stop.” Stiles protested. “So, yes. We are just as freaky as you guys.”

“Now me.” Derek jumped.

“Someone loves this game.” Stiles turned to the blue crystal bowl and took a piece of paper within his hands. He blinked his long faux mink lashes up at Derek, “Wolfie, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“Coming in hot, aren’t we?” Stiles nodded impressed.

“Hit me baby.” Derek stated.

“Okay.” Stiles replied, “Engage in foreplay with me for thirty seconds.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Derek, “You are allowed to kiss me anywhere besides my mouth.”

“Thirty seconds?” Derek questioned.

“Yes.” Stiles threw down the paper before picking up his iPhone, “I will start the clock for thirty seconds. No cheating.”

Derek pulled Stiles towards him by his waist and started to kiss his neck.

“I didn’t say start.” Stiles yelped.

“Then start.”

Stiles started the clock.

Derek continued to run his tongue down Stiles’ neck down to his collarbone.

Stiles tried to bite back a moan as he refused to glance towards the camera.

Derek knew all of his turn ons and when Derek pulled his top aside and encircled his lips around his pink nipple Stiles almost lost it as his eyes began to roll back.

“STOP!” Stiles nearly hollered. The weight of his cell phone was becoming too heavy as he nearly dropped it to the ground.

“It’s hasn’t even been thirty seconds.” Derek nibbled upon Stiles’ chest before he heard the ringing of Stiles’ timer to stop his act.

Derek kissed Stiles’ lips and smirked at the fire within Stiles’ eyes. He whispered ‘Later’, before he kissed him one last time.

Stiles cleared his throat. He readjusted his top and decided that his reaction would need to be better next time.

After a few breaths and Derek totally patting himself on the back for crushing his first Dare, Stiles was back. He turned to the camera with a smile, “It’s your turn.”

“Gladly.” Derek replied cockily before removing a piece of paper from the blue crystal bowl, “Truth or Dare?”

Stiles placed a hand under his smooth chin in thought before uttering, “Dare.”

“Okay, my baby didn’t come to play.” Derek joked. “In your most sultry voice, tell me what you liked most about the last time we had sex.”

“Wow.” Stiles cleared his throat, “Is this one timed?”

“No.” Derek tossed the paper aside.

Stiles scooted his hips closer to Derek and breathed upon his left cheek, “I love the way you fucked me against the countertop daddy.” He moaned, “The way you ate my ass and fingered me until I came was so fucking top tier. I still remember you manhandling me and placing my legs around your neck as you drove your big fat dick into this tight hole.”

Derek’s eyes widened at Stiles’ admission and periodically had to adjust his bulge in his pants. He started to egg Stiles on, “You loved the way daddy spanked you on that fat ass?”

“I love when daddy spanks…” Stiles caught himself, “No.” He pushed Derek’s shoulder playfully, “This is my Dare.”

Derek laughed, “Fine. Your turn.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before choosing a piece of paper, “How do we tell who wins at the end?”

Derek pointed to the camera, “Let them decide.”

Stiles nodded at that idea before getting up to sit upon his knees on the sofa, “Okay Wolfie, Truth or Dare?”

“I am going to do a Truth.”

Stiles asked, “Should we both do Truths one round then Dares?”

“I think that is how we are doing it now. We should, so we don’t get confused.”

“Okay.” He read from the paper, “Do you have a crazy one-night stand story?” Stiles tossed the paper to the floor.

“With you?” Derek joked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “We are together. So, no.”

Derek kissed his pouted lips before stating, “Um, before I finally came out, I did have sex with a guy at a bar. I met him that night actually. We hooked up in the bathroom.” He winced, “It was awful because the guy was drunk. He also robbed me after we were done.”

Stiles laughed, “So you basically hooked up with a hooker.”

Derek did not find it amusing.

“Oh, my Wolfie got scammed his first time at a gay bar.” Stiles couldn’t contain his laughter.

Derek chose another paper, “Truth or Dare?”

Stiles’ laughter subsided before answering, “Truth.”

“What is your favorite sex position?”

Stiles moaned lowly, “Oooo, I have so many.”

“Your most favorite.” Derek tossed the paper aside on the coffee table.

“Um, I love doggy.” Stiles stuck out his tongue, “’Cause I’m a savage…”

“Okay….” Derek stopped him, “You choose.”

“Rude.” Stiles uttered before choosing a piece of paper, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Derek wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the camera.

“Demonstrate a move on me that you saw and liked watching porn.” Stiles tossed the paper to the floor quickly, “Let’s go.”

Derek laughed before thinking with a hum, “I forgot.”

“Don’t do that.” Stiles replied clearly offended.

Derek could only chuckle at Stiles’ posture, “Um…” He took Stiles by the hand and got up from the sofa taking Stiles with him. He told Stiles to lay on his side while bending his top leg to his chest. Derek positioned himself on top of Stiles and started to grind into his ass.

Stiles twerked suggestively, “Yessss!”

Derek got up and pulled Stiles with him.

“Something like a yoga move. Oh, Wolfie we will definitely be trying that tonight.” He got up from the sofa only to sit back in his regular spot on his knees besides Derek, “Choose my Dare.”

“He’s so bossy.” Derek chose another piece of paper, “Stimulate two parts of my body at once. Use your hands with one part, and your lips with the other.” He tossed the paper on the coffee table.

Stiles moaned, “Okay.” He closed his lips into kiss Derek’s lips while rubbing the growing bulge between his thighs with his right hand.

Derek moaned within Stiles’ mouth hoping the camera did not pick that up. If so, they would have a hell of a time in editing tonight.

Stiles wrestled with Derek’s tongue while running his palm up and down Derek dick that was getting hard. He felt Derek’s hand upon his wrist and pulled away his lips wickedly.

Derek exhaled deeply, “Wow.”

“My turn.” Stiles stated in a sing song tune, “Truth or Dare Wolfie?”

“Truth.” Derek breathed still trying to adjust from the last Dare.

“How quickly do we roll into sex even without foreplay?”

“Very quickly actually. I mean look at him.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ thigh, “Without even touching him I just want to…” He folds his lips inward then pops them open making a sound.

Stiles laughed, “What’s that?”

“Bury my dick inside you baby.” Derek winked towards the camera.

Stiles hid his face behind his hands, “That will be edited out.”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth?”

Derek laughed wickedly.

“What?”

Derek smirked.

“Tell me.” Stiles pushed.

“What part of your body gets complimented the most?”

“My ass.”

“His ass.” Derek tossed the paper away like a boss.

Stiles stared at Derek and shook his head, “Nuh huh.” He turned to the camera, “I know how to keep it juicy. I eat my lunch.” He sang.

“Next question.” Derek blurted.

Stiles took up the blue crystal bowl and displayed it to the camera, “So, we only have four left which means that we have two questions left for each of us.”

Derek pouted, “This was fun.”

“It was.” He chose a piece of paper before placing the blue crystal bowl back on the coffee table, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“Using your mouth, make your way from my wrist to my ear. Take your time.” Stiles enunciated before tossing the paper to the floor.

Derek accepted the challenge and took Stiles’ hand only to kiss his open wrist. He slowly peppered kissed up his arm lingering on his shoulder blade and collarbone before making his way towards his neck.

Stiles took a few breaths. Involuntarily he closed his eyelids shut as his chest raised and fell as his mouth hung open where light moans fell out.

Derek gave Stiles’ neck one last kiss before sitting up straight in his seat and facing the camera.

Stiles’ eyes shot open, and he forgot where he was for a quick second. He swallowed before turning the camera, “That will be edited out.”

Derek laughed, “No.” He chose a piece of paper. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“This is our last Dare baby.”

“Make it count.” Stiles clapped.

“Pretend that I am a stranger in a bar. Try to pick me up and convince me to come home with you.”

“What?” Stiles laughed.

“Our viewers are freaks.” Derek added.

Stiles started to contain his laughter, “Okay.”

Derek grinned, “Do it.”

“I can’t.” He laughed, “I know that it is you.”

“Pretend that it isn’t. That is the Dare.”

“Okay.” Stiles tried to put on a straight face, “Wanna come him with me? I have a thick ass and tight asshole.” Stiles bubbled with laughter.

Derek turned to the camera and smirked, “Fail. That would be edited out.”

Stiles took his final paper from the bowl, “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay, if you could only have sex in the same position for a month. Which position would you choose and why?”

“Stiles knows this.” Derek repeated confidently, “Missionary.”

“That’s true.” Stiles tossed the paper to the floor.

“I love how it feels.” He replied, “I love the intimacy. Looking into his eyes and kissing his lips. It’s hot.”

Stiles fanned himself, “This is the last one Wolfie. Make it count.”

Derek took the final piece of paper from the bowl, “Okay baby. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“This ties into my last answer. When I am on top of you, what’s the favorite part of me you like to watch?”

“Your broad shoulders. I love when they flex and when sweat drips from them.” Stiles admitted.

Derek tossed the last paper into the bowl. “Done.”

“I hope you enjoyed our dirty Truth or Dare Couples Challenge. I hope you learned something from us. I learned that you guys are freaks.” Stiles clapped his hands together as he talked. “If you liked the challenge that we just did please comment and tell us what you thought.”

“Share this.” Derek pointed towards the camera.

Stiles furrowed his brows at Derek, “Nuh uh.”

“Hit that notification bell.”

“And we will see you next time.” Stiles waved, “Bye.”

Derek waved, “Bye.” He got up and turned off the camera.

Stiles watched as Derek turned to him.

“So, you want to try that move?”

“Hell yeah.” Stiles jumped from the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> I will be posting a prank next. I just wanted to try something new.
> 
> How did I do?
> 
> I want to thank Cosmo Magazine and The Smartbackyard blog website for my questions :D.


End file.
